Index
Contents: 0-9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Press Ctrl+F or ⌘+F to search terms on this page. Click on a term to access more information about it. To find pages categorized by topic, see Category Index. 0-9 Back to Top A * A Stern Talking-To * Accessibility * Achievements * Acronyms * Adapting Habitica for ADHD * Adapting Habitica for Anxiety and Depression * Adapting Habitica for Autism * Adapting Habitica for Passive-Aggressive Behavior * Advanced Options * Advanced Tips for Challenge Creators * Alpha Habitedex * Anki Extension * API * API Options * Application Programming Interface * April Fools' Day 2014 * April Fools' Day 2015 * April Fools' Day 2017 * Art Credits * Audio * Automatic Allocation * Avatar * Avatar Customizations Back to Top B * Backgrounds * Beeminder * Behavioral Science Behind Habitica * Beyond the Classic Editor:Advanced Wiki Editing * Bookmarklets * Books that can help * Boss * Boss Button CSS Extension * Boss Button Extension * BountySource * Buff * Bulk Feed Pets Tool * Burnout * Burnout and the Exhaust Spirits * Bye, Bye, Butterfry Back to Top C * Cards * Category Index * Challenge Data Tool * Challenge Data Wrangler * Challenges * Challenging Quests for Experienced Habiticans * Character Attributes * Characters in Habitica * Chat * Cheating * Checklist * Children Using Habitica * Chrome Chat Extension * Chrome Extension * Class System * Community * Community Site * Constitution * Contributing to Habitica * Contributor Rewards * Contributor Titles * Convincing the Unicorn Queen * Corporate Plans * Cosplay * Costume Carnival * Crafts and Artwork * Creating a Unique Experience * Creatures of the Crevasse * Critical Hammer of Bug-Crushing * Critical Hit * Cron * Custom Day Start Back to Top D * Dailies * Daily Check-In Incentives * Damage to Player * Dark Energy Theme * Data Display Tool * Data Display Tool White on Black * Data Export * Death Mechanics * Derby Day * Difficulty * Dish Disaster * Do Your Hardest Task First * Drops Back to Top E * Earthen Enemies * Easy Starter Quests for Beginners * Egg Hunt * Eggs * Emoji * Enchanted Armoire * Equipment * Equipment from Past Events * Equipment Table * Escape the Cave Creature * Establishing Your Tasks * Event Item Sequences * Experience Level Chart * Experience Points * Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations Back to Top F * Fall Festival * FAQ * Feature Tracker * Features Across Clients * Final Data VII * Final Habitica VII * Find the Cub * Find the Lair of the Wyrm * Find the Mysterious Shards * Finding the Flourishing Fairies * Firefox Extension * Fix Character Values * Food * Food Preferences * Fortify Potion * Forum * Free Yourself of the Dragon's Influence Back to Top G * Gamification * Gamifying Your Lists * Gems * GitHabit - GitHub Webhooks * GitHub * GitHub Integration * GitHub Labels * Github RPG * Glossary * Gold Knight * Gold Points * Google Calendar Integration Linux Script * Grand Galas * Group Plans * GTD with Habitica * Guidance for Artisans * Guidance for Bards * Guidance for Blacksmiths * Guidance for Linguistic Scribes * Guidance for Linguists * Guidance for Scribes * Guidance for Socialites * Guidance for Storytellers * Guide the Turtle * Guild Creation and Maintenance Tips * Guilds * Guilds Guide Back to Top H * Habash * Habitica Alternative Sites * Habitica Birthday Bash * Habitica Blog * Habitica Command Line Tool * Habitica Dark Theme * Habitica Darker style * Habitica History 2013-2014 * Habitica History 2015-2016 * Habitica Launcher (Chrome Extension) * Habitica Magic Wand * Habitica Naming Day * Habitica Pixel Art Trello Board * Habitica Planner * Habitica Quests Trello Board * Habitica-Todo * Habitica To-Do action for IFTTT * Habitica ToDo Chrome Extension * Habitica Wiki * Habitica Wiki in Other Languages * Habitican Shared Task Lists * Habiticans Mapified * HabitiFit * HabitRPG .NET Simple Client * HabitRPG Android client * HabitRPG Calendar * HabitRPG CLI Client - PHP * HabitRPG Interactive * HabitRPG Java Client * HabitRPG Metro * HabitRPG Promotional Video * HabitRPG SitePass * HabitRPG-CLI - Windows * HabitRPGApplet * Habits * Habitversary Party * Hall of Heroes * Hatching Potions * Header * Healer * Health Points * Health Potions * Help * Help! Harpy! * Hide Level Numbers * Hide Reward Items * Home Assistant Integration * Hrpg command line Back to Top I * Icicle Drake Quake * Inbox Display & Export Tool * Index * Infestation of the NowDo Nudibranches * Intelligence * Inventory * Inventory Items * In Which a Mailman is Extremely Rude * In Which Mistiflying Experiences a Dreadful Bother * In Which the Wind Worsens * Item Availability * Item Store Back to Top J * Jacko of the Lantern * Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic * Join Challenge Form Back to Top K * Keeping Parties Motivated * Key to the Kennels * Kickstarter * King of the Dinosaurs Back to Top L * Large Print Habit * Legendary Equipment * Level * List of Quests - Types, Availability, and Rewards * Loading Page Tips * Login Problems Back to Top M * Mage * Mana Points * Markdown Cheat Sheet * Medium Difficulty Quests * Merchandise by Habitica * Merfy's HabitRPG: Custom Compact Edition * Message in a Bottle * Microsoft Flow * Mobile App for Android: Habitica * Mobile App for iOS: Habitica * Moderators * Monstrous Mandrill and the Mischief Monkeys * Mount Fade Out Extension * Mounts * Multi PM - Workflow Extension * Munin Plugins * Mustaine's Milestone Mashing Morningstar * Mysterious Time Travelers * Mystery Item * Mystic Hourglass Back to Top N * Nameless Helm * Naming Your Tasks * Not a Mere Maid * Notifications Back to Top O * Obstacles * Official Habitica Challenges * Old Mobile Apps * OmniRPG * Orb of Rebirth * Org-Mode * Outage Instructions Back to Top P * Party * Party & Guild Data Tool * Pebble Watch App: Habitica Tasks * Perception * Perfect Day * Pets * Phobia Protection Extension * PHP API * PHP Character Widget * Places in Habitica * PlanHW * Play to Win, Not Pay to Win * Point * Pomodoro * Press * Private Messaging * Productivity Poetry * Profile * Promo Code * Push Todos with Duedates to Top Script Back to Top Q * Quest Lines * Quests * QuickToDo Back to Top R * Recidivate the Necromancer * Recidivate Transformed * Remember the Milk Sync * Remove Group Damage Notifications * Rest in the Inn * Reverse To-Dos Color Theme * Rewards * Ride the Night-Mare * Rogue * Rooster Rampage * Routines * Running a Challenge Back to Top S * Sample Custom Rewards * Sample Dailies * Sample Habits * Sample Tags * Sample To-Dos * Seek the Icicle Caverns * Script Credits * Seasonal Shop * Self-Imposed Challenges * Setting up Habitica Locally * Settings * Setup Tasks * Sharing * Sites that can help * Skills * Slack Chat Integration * SMART Goal Setting * Social * Spider Squisher Extension * Spring Fling * Staff * Start Over Options * Static Site * Stephen Weber's Shaft of the Dragon * Stop the Overshadowing Stress * Streaks * Strength * Subscription * Such a Cheetah * Summer Splash * Swamp of the Clutter Frog * Sync * Sync Errors Back to Top T * Tags * Tales of Uncommon Valor * Task Adjustor * Task Alias * Task Attributes * Task History Compression * Task List FAQ * Task Type Choice: Habit, Daily, or To-Do * Task Value * Tasker-habitrpg * Tasks * Tavern * The 7 Habits of Highly Effective People * The Abominable Stressbeast of the Stoïkalm Steppes * The Basi-List * The Be-Wilder * The Birds of Preycrastination * The Blaze in the Taskwoods * The Call of Octothulu * The CRITICAL BUG * The Dilatory Derby * The Dinosaur Unearthed * The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory * The Feral Dust Bunnies * The Fiery Gryphon * The Fowl Frost * The Guinea Pig Gang * The Habit Loop * The Hedgebeast * The Icy Arachnid * The Indulgent Armadillo * The Iron Knight * The Jelly Regent * The Killer Bunny * The Knight's Chambers * The Kraken of Inkomplete * The Laundromancer * The Magical Axolotl * The Monstrous Moon * The Moonstone Chain * The Mootant Cow * The Nefarious Ferret * The Night-Owl * The Push-and-Pull Peacock * The Rat King * The Sabre Cat * The Serpent of Distraction * The SnackLess Monster * The Snail of Drudgery Sludge * The Somnolent Sloth * The Spirit of Spring * The Tangle Tree * The Thunder Ram * The Trampling Triceratops * Themes * To-Dos * Todoist Sync * Toggl * Toolbar * Transformation Items * Trapper Santa * Trivia Questions * Turkey Day Back to Top U * Ultra Compact Animated Style * Unconventional Armor * Unscroll Habitica Chat Messages * Use That Snooze * Useful Places for Newbies * User * Using Your Local Install to Modify Habitica's Website and API Back to Top V * Vice Awakens Back to Top W * Wail of the Whale * Warrior * Webservice::HabitRPG - Perl API * Weekly Status Report * What a Hippo-Crite * What is Habitica? * What's New: 2013 | 2014 | 2015 | 2016 | 2017 * What's New Deutsch: 2013 | 2014 | 2015 | 2016 | 2017 * What's New Español: 2014 | 2015 | 2016 | 2017 * What's New Français: 2013 | 2014 | 2015 | 2016 | 2017 * What's New Italiano: 2014 * What's New 日本語: 2016 | 2017 * What's New Nederlands: 2016 * What's New Polski: 2017 * What's New Português: 2014 * What's New Русский: 2014 | 2015 | 2016 | 2017 * What's New 中文 (简体 & 繁體): 2017 * WikiFAQ bot * Winter Wonderland * Wordpress Plugin * WunderHabit - Wunderlist Extension Back to Top X Back to Top Y Back to Top Z Back to Top * Zapier fr:Index pl:Spis treści ru:Алфавитный_указатель ja:索引 Category:Quick References